My Guy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and seventy-seven: Kurt and Mercedes go to meet up with Victor and his best friend Cat.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle. Which MEANS **cycle 9** is here, which MEANS... GLEE IS BACK!! YAY!_

* * *

**"My Guy"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, Neutral Ground, From the moment that we met, Guess who's coming to dinner, and Vocal Directions**

He'd joked to her that it would have solved so many problems if she and Cat would be as close as he and Victor were. Mercedes had thrown him a look that said she wouldn't dignify that with an answer until he realized what it was he'd just said. After a moment, he cleared his throat and asked if she was busy that weekend.

Setting a meet where all involved parties, all of them tangled in all things Glee Club-related, could manage to be free, had not been easy. And, for this, Kurt had not yet met Victor's best friend, Cat, also of Vocal Adrenaline. When at last the opportunity came, Victor had suggested taking the plan a step further – they should invite Mercedes to hang out with them as well. It would be the four of them, potential for fun…

He could see some hesitation on her part at first, and Victor would later tell him that he'd experienced much the same thing with Cat, and he was made to see why. On the one hand, yes, this was the guy her best friend was dating, but he was still part of the opposition, both him and this guy's best friend. But the one hand mattered enough that they could somehow ignore the other. The outing was set for Saturday, at a mall midway between Lima and Akron.

Kurt and Mercedes arrived first, and they sat in the food court with juice, waiting on the others. "If you two want to be alone at some time, you give me a signal," Mercedes teased him with a smirk, and Kurt gave her a look. Mercedes demonstrated the potential signal, and Kurt suddenly batted her hands down.

"Here they come," he announced, as Mercedes chuckled, then turned.

She'd already met Victor, but neither of them had met Cat. Having seen Vocal Adrenaline before though, once they saw her, they remembered her. They'd called her Tiny Tiny because she seemed the shortest of those girls, but that didn't diminish her in any way. If anything, she was more charged up than all of them.

Kurt and Mercedes got up, moving to meet the two. "Hi," Kurt smiled to Victor, got one back.

"Kurt, Mercedes, this is Cat Helms. Cat, I'd like you to meet Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel," he ended the introduction looking back at him.

"Hey," Cat nodded. After Victor and Cat got juice, they joined the others at the table. While the other two had been gone, one subject was quickly addressed: Glee Club.

"Do we not talk about it, or…" Mercedes asked. "I mean, they're… Vocal Adrenaline…"

"I feel like this is where you'd say 'no, that's my father, just call me Victor,'" they turned at the sound of the voice, as the two of them sat. Victor sat by Kurt, and Cat sat across from him, next to Mercedes.

"Sorry," she spoke shyly.

"Don't worry about it, we kind of had the same talk about you guys, and we came to the conclusion that… we're in neutral territory, so let's leave that out there. Music, sure. Glee Club, no," Victor settled.

"Sounds fair," Kurt smiled.

The suggestion of music as an open topic was taken to heart, as they ended up at the music store. They would separate, pair up, then move off once more. This gave Kurt the chance to talk with Cat, much like Victor had spoken with Mercedes when they had first met at McKinley.

She came up to him as he was looking through some CDs, stopping quietly at his side. After a moment, he looked at her, awkward. "Yes?"

"Just thought you should know, because I don't think he'll have said anything about it," she started, and he felt nervous at what she'd say next. "Things are kind of bad for him right now, with his dad and him, and…" Kurt nodded, understanding. "So that's why I wanted to have this get together right now. He gets really happy when he talks about you, so I thought… he needs that right now." Kurt looked across the store, to where Victor was apparently telling some funny story, because Mercedes was cracking up. He felt so much that he needed to go be with him, to talk. Cat evidently agreed. "I'll go chat up Mercedes, you two talk," she nodded, walking off.

Kurt sighed, looking back to get Mercedes' attention. When he did, he gave her the signal she'd suggested previously. She looked surprised, but then excused herself from Victor's side. Kurt put the CD back, and he moved to join Victor.

"Do you have this one? If you don't, I'm buying it for you, it's a must, you have not lived…"He stopped when Kurt silently put his hand over his. He looked back, and his face grew more serious, yet at peace with Kurt.

THE END


End file.
